ABC: After Birth Club
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: The babies are finally born, but that doesn’t mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay’s step-dad’s seeking revenge.
1. The Beach

ABC: After Birth Club

ABC: After Birth Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--

C1: Chapter One

TB: The Beach

"We're watching the babies!? Are you mad, woman!?" Troy said, or yelled.

"You can handle it. It'll be some father-daughter time for you. She could get attached to you and you'll have your 'daddy's little girl' like you always wanted!" Gabriella said.

"That was just an excuse," he said, squinting his eyes. "Why do you need a vacation anyway? Miracle's been here for only six weeks. At least wait 'til she's one… or two… or four."

"Stop complaining! You'll do fine… except when she spits up on you," Gabriella replied.

"Come on, Gabi! Why can't you stay here! Besides," he said, "we need to do some celebrating of our own."

"Oh my God, ew, Troy. I know you're my husband, but, yuck, you disgusting little freak-ish pervert," she said as she left the house.

--

"You know what stinks?" Sharpay yelled in frustration.

"Being away from your precious little miracle," Gabriella said, sounding a bit sad.

"Or thinking of what Chad is doing with your son," Taylor said, sounding a bit traumatized.

"Or thinking what Zeke might do to dethrone your Prince and Princess… that's not the point! What stinks is knowing you can't go to a freaking club because you're not the 'golden age' of eighteen!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm sure there's something else we can do," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, like go back to the hotel room and watch some sappy love story," Sharpay said.

"How about we just go on the beach and relax," Taylor suggested.

"Okay, Miss Serenity," Sharpay said, turning around and heading towards the beach.

--

"Um… do any of you guys know how to change a girls' pamper?" Troy asked.

"I second that," Zeke said.

"You do know I have a _son_," Chad said. "How the heck am I supposed to know how to change a girl's diaper?"

"So Troy, do you think Gabriella's gonna find someone else at the beach and leave you for him… or cheat on you," Chad asked.

"No, I trust her," Troy said.

"Trust? What's trust going to do?" Zeke asked.

"And plus, Gabriella's… different. She wouldn't hook up with some other guy just because I'm not there to stop her. She probably won't even talk any other guys."

"Well I'm glad you think that," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Come on, dude, Gabriella is… do I have your permission?" Chad asked.

"You better not say 'sexy'," Troy said.

"Hot," Chad finished. "Guys will be throwing themselves at her."

"They'll back off when she tells them she's happily married and has a baby. Those two things are what girls use to guys off of them, Boy Repellent," Troy said.

"Some are determined, though, Troy. She's eventually gonna give in. Most girls give in when he says 'Is he here?'" Chad said.

"Look, can we not talk on this subject? My trust is running away," Troy said.

"You better keep that trust. Call her, see what she's doing," Chad said.

"Chad, lay off. You and I both know that Gabriella is like a gold trophy, she wouldn't let a smudge get on her," Zeke said.

"Yeah… but I'm still gonna make that call," Troy said, throwing Miracle's pamper in the trash can and taking her to his room.

--

Sharpay and Taylor were asleep on their blankets on the beach sand. Gabriella was just laying down relaxing on her blanket, enjoying the fresh, clean air, and liking her time away from all the noise. But that quietness was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Fine, I guess. How's Miracle?" Gabriella asked.

"Sleepy," he said.

"Has she been rowdy? Like, crying all the time?" Gabriella asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No, she's been quiet. She smiled at me one time. So what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was getting ready to go to the bathroom, but you called," Gabriella said.

"You want me to call you back? 'Cuz I will—"

"Calm down, Troy. You don't have to get so excited. I know you miss me, but it's only six more days. And yes, call me back. Love you," Gabriella told Troy.

"Love you, too," Troy said, ending his conversation.

Gabriella put her phone away.

"Don't put the sheep in the pool. It'll turn into an apple," Sharpay mumbled drowsily.

"No, I will not eat your phone," Taylor said, wiping slobber off her face.

"Okay," Gabriella said slowly. "I'm going to the bathroom, i-if you can hear me."

Gabriella got off her blanket and walked to the restroom building. As she went in, she noticed someone moving. She turned around, and then it happened.

**What happens? I know, I know! You'll find out later. Don't forget to check out I Am My Worst Enemy, the sequel to My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material (which could've used a better title, but it's a tad bit late for that, huh?) Review, please! **


	2. Hiding Away

ABC: After Birth Club

ABC: After Birth Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--

C2: Chapter Two

HA: Hiding Away

"Gabriella, where were you?" Taylor asked when Gabriella showed up.

"Um… the restroom," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you seem out of it. Did anything happen?" Sharpay asked.

"No," she answered quickly. "Look, I think we should cut the trip short."

"What? Why? We just got here!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, we probably should. I mean, Myrtle Beach really isn't anything special," Sharpay said.

"Okay. Okay, we'll leave. But when our children start getting cranky, you'll wish we stayed for the remainder of the vacation and get some peace and relaxation," Taylor said as she was getting her belongings off the sand.

--

"Knock, knock," Sharpay said, entering Gabriella's house.

"What are y'all doing back so early? You had five more days!" Chad asked.

"Yes," Zeke said quietly. "Yes! I'm saved!" He ran to Sharpay and gave her a hug.

"Aw, Zeke. Did you miss me?" Sharpay asked, flattered.

Zeke took her luggage and put it on the couch. Then he ran to his children, picked them up, and ran to Sharpay.

"Prince and Princess have been acting like princes and princesses," Zeke said as Sharpay took them.

Taylor came in and laid her stuff on the floor. Chad was holding Chase when she came in. When Chase saw his mommy, he started crying.

Taylor walked over and picked him up. "What's wrong with the baby? Did he miss his Mommy?" As if he understood what she said, he made a sound that sounded like he said 'yes'.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She's coming," Sharpay said. "She said she needed a minute to herself."

Troy picked up a sleeping Miracle and made his way to the car. Through the windows, he saw Gabriella sitting up crying.

Troy opened the car door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Hey, Miracle."

Troy could tell something was really wrong with her. She tried to sound happy when she greeted her daughter.

"Come on, Gabi. Let's go in the house," Troy suggested.

"No. I think… I think I'm better out here," Gabriella said.

"No you're not. You're better in the house in our room. Get out the car," he said.

Gabriella slightly smiled before getting out the vehicle. She loved the way he sounded when he was being husbandly.

--

"What's wrong, Gabi?" he asked as soon as they were in the room.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, just tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone," Troy said.

"The drive from Myrtle Beach to Albuquerque was a long one. Let me just go to bathroom then we'll talk," she said, leaving the room.

--

In the bathroom, Gabriella cried harder than she had in her life.

--

"Gabriella, now tell me what's wrong. I heard you crying in the bathroom. What happened?" Troy asked.

Gabriella inhaled, and then exhaled. "I… I need more time."

"Gabriella?" Troy said in disbelief. "You have to tell me! You can't just keep hiding away from me. I'm your husband! You can tr—"

"I'm sorry, Troy! I just need more time!" Gabriella yelled.

"Waaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Miracle cried.

"You woke her up," Troy said.

"I'll get her," Gabriella said. She scooped her up in her arms and walked out the room.

**The next chapter's title is sort of gross, but it totally fits the chapter. Just promise you'll read it even though it's sort of nasty. **

**-Headstrong.Crazii.Daize**


	3. The Vomit Kiss

ABC: After Birth Club

ABC: After Birth Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--

C3: Chapter Three

TVK: The Vomit Kiss

It's been three months since Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay returned from the beach. Gabriella still didn't tell Troy what was wrong.

Troy woke up to his wife trying to calm down their daughter.

"Shhh, shhh, shhhh," Gabriella said.

"You have to kiss her on both cheeks, put her on her shoulder, and then let her look outside. She'll lay her head on you and go to sleep," Troy said.

"Daddy knows best," Gabriella replied leaving the room.

Troy went to the bathroom to freshen up before going to eat breakfast.

"What's the menu this morning, Mrs. Montez?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you don't have to call me Mrs. Montez," Gabriella's mom said.

"Yes, I do. I'd feel rude if I didn't," Troy said.

"Well, _Mr. Bolton_, we're having rice, bacon or sausage, eggs and hash browns," she said.

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

Troy walked from the kitchen to the bedroom. "Since Chad moved into Taylor's house, do you want to change his room into a nursery for Miracle?"

"Why do you ask me this? Even if I say no, you're still gonna do it," Troy said.

"I just want you to feel included," Gabriella said, smirking at Troy.

"Sure. Let's turn the room to a nursery for Miracle," Troy said, walking closer to Gabriella.

"What are you trying to do?" Gabriella asked, even though she knew what he was going to do.

Gabriella stood on her heels to give a kiss to Troy. Their lips connected for about ten seconds until Gabriella tried to push away from him.

Troy, wanting the kiss to last longer, made her stay close to him, only to find out why she wanted to pull away.

Troy's eyes widened as he let go of Gabriella. Gabriella was in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry Troy. I pulled away for a reason. I didn't want to throw up in your mouth… but I did anyway. Sorry," Gabriella said, apologizing sincerely.

Troy ran out the room, heading for the bathroom. Gabriella heard the faucet running and Troy gagging.

Ten minutes later, Troy came out the bathroom. "Thanks, Gabriella. I always wanted to share food with you, but not that way."

Gabriella gently laughed. "But that'll teach you the next time I push away from you… let me go."

--

Gabriella's cell phone rang, awaking her and Troy.

"Taylor, it's four in the morning. Whatever you need can wait until its 10 AM," Gabriella said, getting ready to end the call.

"Wait! Chad's not back yet," Taylor said.

"Back from where? I didn't even know he left," Gabriella said.

"He said he 'had to go' when he somebody called his phone. He didn't tell me anything. I don't wanna think Chad's ch—"

"He's not cheating on you. If he's anything like Troy, he wouldn't do that. He has one child and I'm sure he wants one more," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, with someone else," Taylor said.

"He's not cheating on you. Have a nice night! Bye," Gabriella said, hanging up her phone.

--

"Ah, good morning, sweetie," Gabriella said, greeting Troy.

"Good morning, cupcake," Troy said, greeting Gabriella.

Troy leaned in for a kiss from his wife. Gabriella didn't disagree with him… until her mouth suddenly started producing large amounts of saliva.

But before she could push away, once again, her vomit was in Troy's mouth.

--

"So, Gabi," Troy started after Ms. Montez left the house. "I never thought I'd say this… but… I'm scared to kiss you."

"Oh my gosh, Troy. Just because of two times? Come on," Gabriella said.

"Are you coming down with something?" Troy asked.

"Um… actually, I was getting ready to go the store to see if I can find out what's wrong with me," Gabriella said. "Watch Miracle?"

"Sure."

--

"Where've you been?" Taylor asked, folding her arms as Chad walked through the door.

"Nowhere," Chad said, looking nervous.

"'Nowhere' must be pretty far away, because you've been 'Nowhere' all night, Chad," Taylor said, angrily.

"Look, I got the call to come quickly to—"

"Go where?"

"Well, I saw the number was from—" Chad was interrupted by is phone rang.

He answered it. "What? Are you serious? I'll be right there," Chad said ending the call.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I promised not to tell," Chad said, leaving the house.

"You know, Chase needs a father in his life!"

--

"I don't know how to untie the knot!" Sharpay yelled in frustration to Chad.

Chad's jaw dropped when he saw Ryan tied to a chair with a gag on his face, preventing to him talk. Ryan's face was red with bruises. He had two black eyes, his lip was cut, and his cheeks were red from punches.

"Ryan…," was all Chad said… before it happened.

--

Gabriella waited anxiously to see what it would say. She hasn't been this scared in her life. She already took fifteen before this one, but she just couldn't believe it.

She inhaled and exhaled.

"Whatever will be will be. Whatever the answer is was meant to be that way. This was God's plan before I was born."

She slowly looked down for the sixteenth time. 'Positive'

Gabriella couldn't believe she was in the same situation again, almost a year later.

Gabriella walked slowly out of the bathroom to confront Troy.

Troy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Troy, I know why I've been throwing up a lot lately," Gabriella said.

"Really? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella said.

Troy was shocked. "But we haven't done anything."

"I know. The reason I was so push-offy when we got back from the beach was because I… I was taken advantage of."


	4. Tearjerker

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C4: Chapter Four

T: Tearjerker

"Troy, say something," Gabriella pleaded.

"What can I say? I just found out my wife was… was…—,"

"Don't say it, Troy. The least you could do is say you'll take care of this baby like it was yours," Gabriella said.

_But the baby's not mine. _"I'll take care of this baby like it was mine, Gabi," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, running up to Troy to hug him.

_What am I getting myself into? _Troy thought.

Suddenly, Troy's phone went off, startling Gabriella.

"Hello?"

"Troy! Come to the hospital! All five of them, Troy! I'm scared! I don't know what to do!" Taylor screamed into the phone.

"Is that Taylor? Is she okay?" Gabriella asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella, and Miracle rushed to the hospital. Once they got there, they saw Taylor in a chair in a corner holding Chase tight, rocking back and forth crying.

"Taylor, what happened?" Troy asked. "I didn't know what you were talking about over phone."

"Chad was at Sharpay and Ryan's house. Prince and Princess were asleep upstairs and it went off!"

"What went off?" Gabriella asked.

"The bomb! They've given up on Prince and Princess, and they're about to give up on Chad! I can't lose Chad!" Taylor yelled frantically.

The thought of their friends and godchildren being dead shook them. Gabriella sat down next to Taylor.

"It's gonna be okay," Gabriella said, rubbing Taylor's back, trying not to cry.

"They're gonna live," Gabriella said through her tears.

_Oh no. Here it is, _Troy thought to himself, as he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Then, tears started rolling down his face. He got Miracle out of her car seat, and held her.

Troy looked up and saw Zeke run in the entrance frantically. Troy approached him, wiping away the tears from his face.

"I'm gonna kill that sick little—," Zeke said.

"Kill who?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay and Ryan's dad. He's the one who put the bomb in the house!" Zeke yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to speak to a member of the Evans' family," a doctor said, walking out the room.

Zeke stood up, walking towards the doctor. "I'm Sharpay's husband and the twins' father."

"I… um… I don't know how to deliver the news. I've never done this before, but… Prince and Princess Baylor are pronounced—,"

The sound of a baby crying was heard. Zeke knew right away it was Princess. He was hoping he'd hear another voice join in harmony with Princess's.

Zeke burst into the room, running to Princess. He picked her up quickly. He hugged her and said, "I love you." Strangely enough, Princess made a sound that resembled the word 'love'.

He walked over to Prince. He was breathing, but it looked like he had much difficulty. He looked at the screen showing his heartbeat. The rugged lines made him smile. He had hope that his son was going to live. The rugged lines soon started to go flat.

Zeke's eyes filled with water. "Prince," he whispered.

The flat lines turned to rugged lines as Prince opened his eyes and smiled at his dad.

He heard sobbing behind him. He turned around to see Sharpay crying hard.

"Let me have them," she said, barely audible.

Zeke handed the twins to Sharpay. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said. She turned her head to Princess. "Now, we can still go on that major shopping trip when you turn five so all the other little kindergarteners can feel inferior to you." She turned to Prince. "And daddy and you can go to that one store that sells little suits for young kids. You'll make the kindergartners who don't feel inferior to Princess feel inferior to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Taylor was allowed to go into Chad's room.

"Chad?"

"Taylor?" he asked weakly.

"It's me," she said, tears returning to her eyes.

Taylor ran over to the bed. She gently hugged him.

"Where's Chase?" he asked.

"With Troy," Taylor answered. "I know he'd start smiling if he saw you."

"I was at Sharpay's house," Chad said.

"I know that, Chad. That's why I'm here," Taylor said.

"No, that's the reason I was gone all night. She wanted me to protect them because she knew her dad was going to try to get back at them," Chad explained.

"You're a good man, Chad. I… I love you," Taylor said.

"I love you, too," Chad smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sharpay, Ryan, Prince, Princess, and Chad were released, they found out Sharpay and Ryan's stepfather had been killed in the explosion.

"He's dead?" Sharpay asked, in disbelief.

"He was wearing a bomb when it went off. He was leaving the house when the bomb exploded, it blew up his car while he was in it, and the bomb he was wearing went off," her mom said. "Are you going to his funeral?"

"Funeral? Mom, this man tried to annihilate this whole family _and Chad_, and you're asking me to go to this demented man's funeral? Are you crazy?" Sharpay said frantically.

"Well, I know Ryan will go with me. _He_ knows when to let go of a grudge," she said.

"Actually mom, I agree with Sharpay. I'm not going to his funeral. He _did_ try to obliterate—,"

"Obliterate? That's a good one," Sharpay interrupted.

"Oh, really? Thanks," he said to Sharpay. "Anyway, he did try to obliterate everyone in this household, and one person who isn't even related to us. I'm sorry, mom, but, we're not going.

"Okay, then. If you won't go, you're out," their mom said.

"Of what?" Sharpay and Ryan asked at the same time.

"Of… this house!" their mom said, trying to think of a way to force them to go to her late husband's funeral.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other, and then back to their mother. "We're out," they said, together.

"Ooh, there's a house right next to Gabriella's that's for sale. We could move into that one," Sharpay said to Ryan.

"I like that idea!" Ryan answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ryan and Sharpay had bought the house and had everything packed.

They had just got into Sharpay's car when she asked… _the question_.

"So," she sang, letting her voice go up and down, "how's things…"

"Good, I guess," Ryan answered.

"With Kelsi?" Sharpay asked. She knew Ryan hated talking about his love life.

"Sharpay!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Things are going good, okay?" Ryan said, as his phone starting ringing.

"Is it Kelsi?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes while he answered the phone. "Hey, Kels."

Sharpay gasped. "A pet name?"

"Hey, Ryan," she said nervously. "I'm three months pregnant."

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever! But my computer is acting up. It has to do certain things for me to get on the internet or Microsoft Word. If it doesn't do those things, the computer will freeze! Anyway, I hope the wait was well worth it! Enjoy!**


	5. Apology

Ok. I am _**so sorry**_ that I haven't updated in, like, forever! But school will be out in 3 weeks (yay!) and I will have the whole summer to update like crazy and start new stories, and get back to the old .Daize. So, please forgive me, and hold on until 3 weeks are up. If I can, I'll start writing the night school is out and post it the next morning! I know I've said "I promise" in the past and didn't come through with it, but you have to believe me. I do promise this time. ABC will be back up, and I'll try with East Northumberland Classical Academy, and Hate That I Love You, too. Thanks. And remember, just hold on.

Also, I don't know if any of you know of the website called Musicshake (www dot musicshake dot com), but it's awesome. It's a site that lets you create your own music and get MP3 downloads of the song, too. It's really awesome. I'm a user on the website (Nintendo_wii94), so check me out. Some of the song titles might not be catchy (like Party in the Sea) but that's okay. If you do sign up, PM me your username and I'll check out and comment on your songs.

June 9th is only 2 weeks and 6 days away…


	6. Evidence

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C5: Chapter Five

E: Evidence

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the sound of Miracle crying.

"Miracle, can't you start sleeping all night? I know you're too young, but if you do it now, you'll be ahead of Prince and Princess and Chase, and all the other three month year olds in the world. And Mommy is tired and needs her rest, if that can motivate you to sleep the whole night."

Miracle did nothing but look at her mother with big, cute eyes. Then she busted out laughing.

"Miracle, you're a trip," Gabriella commented.

"She gets her silliness from you," Troy said, startling Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed a little bit. "Did you hear about Ryan and Kelsi?"

"No. What about them?" he asked.

"Kelsi's three months!" Gabriella excitedly said.

"Pregnant?" Troy asked.

"Duh, Troy!" Gabriella replied. _My husband is so cute when asks dumb questions!_ she thought.

"Wow. I didn't think Ryan had it in him. I always thought he'd have a baby after his acting career was over, not when he's still in school. And with Kelsi? Those are the two I _knew_ would have a baby _after_ high school… and marriage," Troy said.

"Me, too. I thought Sharpay was playing a joke on me when she told me that. But at least I'll have someone else to go through my pregnancy with me," Gabriella replied.

_Not this again_, Troy thought. Even though he tried, Troy just couldn't stand to hear Gabriella talk about their— excuse me, _her—_ second child. He knew he had to care for the baby; he just couldn't abandon her newborn and only pay attention to Miracle. That's not right. Troy couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Oh, that's right! Mom's friend Kelly is going to start watching Miracle while we're at school," Gabriella informed Troy.

"Kelly? Have you met her?" Troy asked.

"No, but Mom says she's real nice and that Miracle will like her. We'll briefly meet before we leave for school," Gabriella said. She had rocked her daughter to sleep and put her in her crib.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked. When Gabriella had put her child in the crib, she just kept staring at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just… it's just funny how much she looks like you," Gabriella said. "The only thing she has of mine is my nose."

"But it's a cute nose," Troy replied, smiling.

"Oh, my gosh, Troy, stop it!" she said, blushing. "You're making me blush."

Gabriella found her way back to the bed and tucked herself in. "So I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Troy asked, curious.

"I think… I want a boy," she said, smiling.

_Oh, great. More baby talk_, Troy absentmindedly thought. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't really know. But wouldn't a boy be cute? Especially if he looks like me," Gabriella said.

"What if—" Troy stopped himself. He didn't know if Gabriella was still sensitive on the subject. He didn't want to offend her.

"What if what?" she asked.

Troy cleared his throat. "What if this baby looks like… _him_."

There was an awkward silence. Gabriella just stared into space, thinking back to that night in the bathroom at the beach.

Gabriella started breathing heavy, trying to keep back tears. "If this… this baby looks like him, then… then we just have to… have to...." Gabriella couldn't go on. Tears came rushing out her eyes.

"Shh, shh. There, there, Gabriella. It'll be okay," Troy said, trying to comfort her even though he knew it wouldn't be okay for her. He reached for her and put her head on his chest, rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back.

Gabriella kept replaying the horrific scene in her mind. She tried to think of other things, but she couldn't. "It won't be okay, Troy. It'll never be okay. That stranger… that stranger _raped_ me! I didn't do anything! I just went to the bathroom and he threw me into a stall! I don't know what I did to deserve that, Troy! I don't know what I did."

Gabriella's mom quickly opened the bedroom door. "Is everything alright in here. I can Gabriella crying from all the way down the hall. What happened? Is Miracle alright?" She ran towards the crib to find her granddaughter asleep.

"We're just talking," Troy said. "I think I made her cry, though."

Gabriella kept on sobbing, not paying attention to her mom. She didn't even know her mom had entered the room.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow after school," she said, leaving the room.

"Shh, shh," Troy would say from time to time. "It'll be okay. I know it will."

Gabriella had a slow morning. She was still feeling bad about last night. Troy thought he should give her her space, but before he could, he had to say one thing to her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I don't know if I crossed the line asking you what'll happen if the baby looks like that guy or not, but I really am sorry. I'm going to give you your space today, but before I did, I just want to tell you I'm sorry," Troy apologized.

"It's okay, Troy. All that crying last night was like therapy, I guess, for me. I still feel bad, but it's better than what I've been feeling," Gabriella said.

Troy nodded his head and smiled. "Good to know."

"Kelly seemed really nice. I hope Miracle likes her, because if she doesn't, she won't cooperate," Gabriella said.

"I'm sure Miracle will love Kelly. Just don't sweat it," Troy said.

They got out of Troy's car and headed in school. "Um, I gotta see Chad about something, so I won't see you until lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella said.

As soon as, Troy spotted his best friend, he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his secret place. Along the way, Chad was constantly asking what Troy was doing, but Troy ignored him and kept dragging him to the top of the school.

When they finally made it, Troy slung Chad on the bench.

"What's wrong, man?" Chad asked breathlessly.

"It's Gabriella. She's pregnant again, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Did you say she was _pregnant_ again?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but the baby isn't mine," Troy said.

"She cheated on you? That's not like Gabriella," Chad said.

"She didn't cheat on me. She was… you know… ." Troy said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't kn— oh. I get it. Who did it?" Chad asked.

"Some guy at the beach. She went into the bathroom and it happened. But, anyway, that's not what I drug you up here for. I don't' think I can care for this child," Troy said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because! I'm perfectly fine taking care of Miracle because I know for a fact she's my daughter. I'm not saying that I can't take care of Gabi's new child because the baby isn't mine, I'm saying I don't think I can take care of Gabi's new child because every time I look at that baby, I'm going to have to be reminded of what happened that day at the beach and how I wasn't there to protect her!" Troy said.

Meanwhile, back in the main building, Gabriella needed to get away from everybody. She needed time to think about everything. Although the crying was therapy for her, it wasn't enough. She just needed time to clear her head.

Back at roof, Troy was still talking to Chad.

"I just don't know. I'll try. I really will. I will try, but I just don't know," Troy said, walking back and forth.

"Well at least you're going to try and not run away like some people might try to do," Chad said.

At that moment, Gabriella started coming up the stairs, but stopped when she heard two familiar voices. _Troy and Chad? Wonder what they're talking about_, thought Gabriella. She decided to stay hidden, so she could hear the conversation.

"Chad, to be honest, I don't think I can… love _Gabriella's_ second baby as much as I love _our_ daughter," Troy said.

"Troy, you're making this out bigger than it should be. I know you, and I know you love that child as much as Miracle," Chad said.

"You don't know very well, then. I can't do this. I can't support Gabi right now," Troy said.

"Really?"

Troy's eyes widened. That voice sounded real familiar.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Only people who love me, Miracle, and _my second child_ can call me 'Gabi'. Otherwise, call me Gabriella, Troy," Gabriella responded.

"How much of that did you hear?" Troy asked.

"Enough to know that you're not strong enough to care for a child that not yours even though you know why the baby isn't yours," Gabriella said.

"I didn't mean it, Gabi," Troy said.

"Who?" Gabriella asked. She was serious about the Gabi thing.

"I didn't mean it, Gabriella," Troy said.

"What did you mean, Troy? And you called me Gabriella, Troy!" Gabriella said.

"I called you Gabi, then you asked 'who?', so I called you Gabriella," Troy said.

"I said call me Gabi if you love me, Miracle, and my unborn baby. Which of us don't you love, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"It's not like that," Troy said.

"I think it's time for me to go," Chad said, getting up and running towards the stairs.

"What is it like, Troy? Huh? I heard you say that you can't love this baby inside of me like you love Miracle. Why, Troy? Is it because you know for a fact that Miracle is yours, but the father of my baby is unknown?" Gabriella asked.

"Why are you calling him your baby? He's ours, Gabi," Troy said.

"Not according to you. According to you, this baby is mine and only mine," Gabriella replied.

Troy was about to say something, but stopped. He knows what Gabriella said was true.

"Exactly, Troy," Gabriella said. She started walking towards the stairs to go back to the main part of the school.

"Gabriella, don't go," Troy said, grabbing her arm.

"You know what, Troy? I thought something about my breakdown last night would've changed the way you felt because you saw how it affected me. But obviously not. You still feel the same way," Gabriella said.

"Just listen—"

"Shut up and grow up, Troy!" Gabriella yelled, jerking her arm from his grasp and leaving the roof.

**I know it's a day late, but I couldn't make it to the library in time. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I'll **_**try**_** to update every week, but it depends on if I can make it to the library. Enjoy!**

**.Daize **


	7. To Really Cry

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one? I also disclaim Kelly Clarkson and everything that has to do with that wonderful singer (especially her song, _Cry_).

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C6: Chapter Six

TRC: To Really Cry

For the rest of the day, Troy wasn't acting like himself. No longer was he the fun, charismatic guy everyone loved and envied; he was quiet and depressed. People would ask if he was okay or not, but he would just ignore them.

After school, Chad saw Troy waiting at his car for Gabriella.

"Have you seen Gabi?" Troy asked. He was looking through the crowd of East High frantically to see if he could spot her.

"Yeah, but she's not riding home with you. She asked me to take her home," Chad said.

Troy was speechless. No matter how angry Gabriella was at him, she never rejected a car ride with him. "I really messed up, man. Gabriella hates my freaking guts and it's all because—"

"Gabriella doesn't hate you. She's just pissed off at you, man. I mean, I would be, too, if I heard what you said," Chad said. "Think of how she feels right now, man. She probably thought the only person she could depend on was you, and it's like you're rejecting her, Troy."

"So I guess you're on Gabriella's side, huh?" Troy asked Chad.

"Normally I'd lie and say I'm not taking sides, but yeah. I'm not mad at you, I just feel for Gabriella. We're still tight, right?" Chad asked, making sure everything was okay.

"Yeah, man," Troy said. "Still tight."

"Thanks for taking me home, Chad. I really appreciate it," Gabriella said.

"No problem," Chad said.

Gabriella got out of Chad's car and was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Hey, Gabriella!" he called.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"I probably shouldn't interfere, but Troy's pretty upset about what went down. I've never seen him so torn up over a fight he had with a girl before. He really loves you," Chad said.

"Well, he has a weird way of showing it," Gabriella said.

"And if it helps, I'm on your side," Chad said, smiling.

"Thanks, Chad. It's nice to know I have some support on something," Gabriella said, walking towards the front door. "Bye!"

When she opened the door, she saw Troy sitting on the couch. His face lit up when he saw Gabriella come through the door.

"Oh, great. I try to dodge you at school and you show up in my home," Gabriella said, closing the door and making her way towards her room.

"I live here," Troy replied.

"Unfortunately," Gabriella added, reaching her room and closing the door. She found a note saying her mom had got off of work early and took Miracle shopping. She heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, Troy! I don't wanna talk to you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I guess this means we're over, then," Troy said. Gabriella could hear the sadness in his voice when he said that.

Gabriella didn't answer, but Troy could hear her sobbing in her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I don't think I heard you correctly. You said Kelsi is what?"

"Pregnant, Mom. Kelsi, my girlfriend, is three months pregnant," Ryan said.

"Are you sure it's yours?" his mom asked.

"Why is so hard to believe that I'm going to be a dad? Yes, it's mine!" Ryan replied.

"Who's that?" Sharpay asked as she entered the living room of their house.

"Mom. Where are Prince and Princess?" Ryan asked.

"At Zeke's. How dare you talk to the enemy!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll talk to you later, 'k? Bye," Ryan said, hanging up the phone.

"I just thought she should know that she's about to become a grandmother of another one," Ryan said.

Sharpay walked over to a window, looking at Gabriella's house. "We haven't been to Gabriella's house yet."

"I don't think we should. At least, not right now. Her and Troy are on the fritz," Ryan said.

"'On the fritz'? And how do you know?" Sharpay asked her brother quizzically.

"It's the only thing people have been talking about at school. Even the little freshmen who don't know them are talking about it," Ryan said.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy cheated on Gabriella and denied Miracle even though she looks just like him. They had an argument on the roof and Troy almost pushed Gabriella off even though she's pregnant with his triplets," Ryan said.

"The freshmen came up with that?" Sharpay asked.

"And the sophomores," Ryan added. "But seriously, Chad told me what really happened and I think you need to hear it from Gabriella herself. I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"Well, let's go," Sharpay said.

"She's in her room crying," Troy told Sharpay,

"Gabriella? Gabriella, open up. It's me, Sharpay," Sharpay said as she knocked on Gabriella's door.

"And Ryan," Ryan said.

Gabriella opened the door. "Only Sharpay can come in. Nothing personal Ryan," she said. "But I appreciate the support!" she said angrily.

Ryan looked confused. "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. That last part was for Troy," Gabriella explained. "Come in, Sharpay."

"What happened? Have you been crying? What did Troy do to you?" Sharpay asked.

"Do you remember at the beach when you and Taylor were relaxed on the sand and I went to the bathroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but why is that important?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath and told Sharpay everything that had happened between then and now. By the time she was finished telling her story, Sharpay was in tears.

"I cannot believe Troy! Oh, he had better watch his back—!"

"No, Sharpay. Don't plan anything evil. Troy's getting enough punishment from me," Gabriella said.

"You know when you go to school tomorrow, everyone's gonna ask you what happened," Sharpay said.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on," Gabriella said.

"You know people are gonna stare, though," Sharpay said. "And then the rumors begin."

"When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk," Gabriella replied. "Look at this song I wrote just now. Who knew that songs come out of anger?"

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you_

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like_

_To really cry?_

_Cry_

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_What do I care_

_If they believe me or not_

_Whenever I feel_

_Your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what is feels like_

_To really cry?_

_Cry_

"That's all I have right now. I'm waiting for something to happen so I can write more," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I don't think anything else _needs_ to happen. This is deep. You really must be hurt," Sharpay said.

"It's just that I needed Troy right now and he acted like a complete butt. So now I'm left writing sappy slow songs," Gabriella said.

Sharpay laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Let me know if you need something."

"Troy said what?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Look, Taylor, you can't tell anyone. Troy will know I told and it'll jeopardize our friendship. I feel bad by just knowing what happened. I already told Ryan, which means Sharpay must know, so basically all of Albuquerque now knows what went on up on the roof," Chad said.

"Chad, you worry too much. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise," Taylor said.

"And be sure not to let it slip that you know, Tay," Chad said.

"I won't! Now go to sleep. If we keep talking, we'll wake Chase up," Taylor said.

**Hey, Fanfiction folks! I read the last chapter and I am so embarrassed at the mistakes that I made! Please forgive me! I was up to like 2 AM writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! The song used in this chapter is called Cry by Kelly Clarkson. It's a really good song. If you haven't heard it, you need to. I'm getting ready to start 2 Troyella stories! One is based off of a song by Marié Digby and the other is based off of a Kelly Clarkson song. I'll give you more info as it gets closer for the stories to be posted. Have a great summer!**

**.Daize **


	8. Down the Drain

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C7: Chapter Seven

DTD: Down the Drain

"Taylor, promise me you'll keep your mouth closed. Don't breathe a word about this Troy/Gabriella business, you hear me?" Chad asked.

"I swear, Chad, you worry too much. I won't say anything," Taylor said.

"You better not," Chad mumbled to himself.

"There's Gabriella. I'll see you later," Taylor said, blowing Chad a kiss as she left him.

"Gabriella, you okay?" Taylor asked.

"_I_ am fine. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad told me about what happened between you and Troy," Taylor explained.

Gabriella just stared at Taylor. "I'm doing horrible!" she exclaimed as she broke down crying. "I've never been so miserable in my life! I try to put on this 'our-fight-didn't-affect-me' persona when I'm around Troy, but I wish we could just get back together! I don't need this stress, right now. I'm about to be four months right now! I'm so glad Kelsi doesn't have to put up with this crap."

"What crap?" Kelsi asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Troy crap," Gabriella said. "It's a long story, and I don't think I can tell it again without crying. Taylor, please tell her."

"Well, it began when—" Taylor started.

"It began when Sharpay, Taylor, and me went to the beach," Gabriella said, taking over. Gabriella explained every detail that happened between the beach to where they are now, standing in the hallways of East High.

"Why are you keeping your pregnancy a secret?" Kelsi asked Gabriella. "Last year, everyone knew about it."

"That's because everyone was super nosy. As soon as they find out, which will be real soon, they'll start making all these dumb jokes to Troy and me, and then—"

"Why will it be real soon?" Kelsi asked.

"I'll be four months in two months, and I started showing then when I was pregnant with Miracle," Gabriella said.

"Speaking of Miracle, who's watching her now?" Taylor asked.

"My mom's friend, Kelly," Gabriella replied.

"I don't see why they'll act immature to you. They didn't do that to me, and I'm goody-two-shoes, song writing, 'playmaker' Kelsi Nielson," Kelsi said.

"We'll talk about this later; class is getting to ready to start," Gabriella said.

----------------------------------------

At the end of school, as Troy was making his way to his locker, he heard people saying little jokes to him as he walked by.

"I guess Troy couldn't wait, could he?" one boy said, laughing at his own joke.

"Someone's been busy," a freshman said, laughing with her friends.

Troy ignored these comments and continued to go to his locker. Once he got there, another joke was said.

"Two kids in two years made in two grades at one school. Wow."

"What is this about!?" Troy yelled. He saw Chad coming down the hall

"I thought you were supposed to keep our roof top discussion a secret, dude!" Troy said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Getting freaky, are we?" someone said running past Troy, giggling.

"I did not tell anyone about that," Chad said.

"Then how did everyone find out?" Troy asked.

Chad was quiet. "The only people I told were Taylor and Ryan. Ryan probably told Sharpay, but I made Taylor promise no one find out about it," Chad said.

"Sharpay's not like that anymore. She only spreads things around about people she doesn't like," Troy said. "And she probably doesn't like me because Gabriella told her what happened."

Sharpay strutted down the hallway with Zeke by her side, past Troy. "Hey, Sharpay. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back, Zeke," she said. "What?"

"Why did you tell everyone? You and your big, gossipy mouth is make my life—"

"Hold up, Blamester," Sharpay said. "I didn't tell anyone anything."

"Yes, you did," Troy said.

"No, I didn't, because I only spread things about people I don't like. I don't like you, but Gabriella's my friend. I wouldn't her just to hurt a butthead like you," Sharpay said, turning away to go back to Zeke.

"Hey, Chad," Taylor said.

"Taylor, I told you not to say anything," Chad said.

"I didn't," Taylor said.

Troy glared at Chad. "Never talk to me, again, Chad. Thanks for ruining my life." Troy left Chad and Taylor angrily, walking furiously.

"I texted it," Taylor said.

"What?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"I texted it," Taylor repeated.

"Taylor, why? You ruined me and Troy's friendship! He's already going through a hard time! He has so much on his shoulders, right now! I wouldn't be surprised if he went home and committed suicide!" Chad said. "This isn't like you."

--------------------------

Gabriella came home and saw Troy sleeping on the couch. She heard Kelly and Miracle in her room.

"Tramp!" she heard Kelly yell. She quickly walked to her room and opened the door.

"What did you say?" Gabriella furiously asked.

Kelly looked shocked. "Dance," she said finally. "I said dance. What'd you think I said?"

"Nothing," Gabriella curiously said. "You can go now, Belly." Gabriella noticed Kelly had a gut.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You can go now, Kelly," Gabriella said.

As Kelly walked past Gabriella, Gabriella made a face.

"What's with 'Belly'?" Troy asked Gabriella when Kelly left the house.

"I thought you were sleep," Gabriella said, ignoring Troy's question.

"I woke up when Kelly yelled," Troy said.

There was an awkward silence between Troy and Gabriella, but Miracle was making a bunch of noise.

"I have an ultrasound scheduled for December for _my second child_. You can come if you want," Gabriella said.

_She forgave me_, Troy thought. _Things are looking up for me. _Troy smiled.

"By the way, I wasn't forgiving you. I was just being nice," Gabriella said.

Troy's face fell. _Never mind. My life is gong down the drain._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've noticed that this story is mostly a Troy/Gabriella thing, so I'll make some drama go on between Zeke and Sharpay, and Chad and Taylor (even though it started in this chapter). I'll probably make the next couple of chapters Zekepay and Chaylor centric with little Troyella, but they'll be back. **

**.Daize**


	9. A Day with Sharpay

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C8: Chapter Eight

ADWS: A Day with Sharpay

"I still can't believe Troy! I mean, how dare he just blame me for spreading the fight around!" Sharpay yelled in frustration to Ryan.

"You've told me this a thousand times, Sharpay. I don't want to sound mean, but I've got my own problems. Kelsi wants me to name the baby," Ryan said. "You know how uncreative I am with names. I'll end up naming the baby Atlantis or… or Cleatus."

"'Cleatus'? Is that even a name?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know," Ryan answered.

"You'll think of something. You are my twin brother after all," Sharpay answered, smiling at her reflection in a mirror.

"When's Zeke bringing the twins back?" Ryan asked.

"Sometime this afternoon. He wants to take them to the park. I don't know why, they won't do anything. They don't participate in peasant activities," Sharpay said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Sharpay asked Ryan. He reluctantly agreed.

"Hi, Gabriella," Ryan greeted.

She smiled. "Hello."

"What brings you over here?" Ryan asked.

"Trying to escape from Troy. His moping is bringing me down. I couldn't bear to be around it," Gabriella answered. "Is your sister here?"

"Hey, Gabi!" Sharpay said.

"We need to talk," Gabriella said.

Ryan opened the door wider so Gabriella could enter the house. Sharpay and Gabriella went down the hall and shut the door.

"What's on your mind?" Sharpay asked, looking concerned.

"I… kind of feel bad for putting Troy through this torture. He's miserable," Gabriella said.

"O… kay?" Sharpay responded.

"He just goes moping around the house singing some sad song like he's the only one who's hurt because of the fight," Gabriella said. "It's annoying. I'm thinking of apologizing to him."

"So why don't go do it?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I'm afraid he's not going to forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I wouldn't forgive me, either," Gabriella said sadly, sitting down in a corner of Sharpay's room.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. Of course, Troy will forgive you. You'll start over and be the new 'it' couple at school," Sharpay said

"I want to believe that, but I can't. I act like my day is ruined every time I see him. I only talk to him when necessary. The only nice thing I said to him is that he can come to my ultrasound with me if he would like to," Gabriella said.

"Well, that's good," Sharpay replied.

"But immediately after that I told him that that wasn't my way of forgiving him. He looked so happy when I told him he could come. Then I dropped the bomb and his face fell. I felt horrible. I still do. I guess I just wanted make him feel the pain I felt," Gabriella admitted.

"Gabriella, the only thing I have to say to you is to go back to your house and forgive him. Just tell him you're sorry and that you were only trying to make him feel what you felt," Sharpay said.

"But it's not that easy. I am so sure he's not going to accept my apology," Gabriella said. "I've never been so scared to tell him something before. Well, besides that I'm pregnant… both times."

"Just go home and apologize. Get it over with; you won't have to worry about it later," Sharpay said. She helped Gabriella off the floor and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for the advice," Gabriella said. "You're a real friend."

"Thank you. Bye," Sharpay said, closing the front door as Gabriella went to her house.

Sharpay turned to look at Ryan. He was smiling hard.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"I have _the best name_ for the baby. But it has to be a girl, because I don't have any guy names," Ryan said.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a secret," Ryan said.

Sharpay scoffed and went for her phone. She decided to call Zeke to see how her babies were doing.

"Zeke? Hello?" Sharpay said into the phone.

"H… hey, Sharpoop. Ha, ha! I said… I said Sharpoop. Ha, Ha!" he said in an intoxicated way.

"Zeke, where are you?" Sharpay asked, angrily.

"I'm not telling," he said in a singsong voice.

"Zeke Ashton Baylor, you better answer right now! Where are you!?" Sharpay yelled.

"A… at my crib. Ha, ha! Did you hear that! I s… said crib! I'm not a puppy!" he laughed in the phone.

Sharpay angrily ended her phone call with Zeke and rushed out to Ryan.

"Ryan, we're going to get my babies," she said grimly.

----------------------------------------

Sharpay heatedly opened the door to Zeke's house. "Zeke!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Where are you and where are my children!"

Sharpay walked up and down each hallway in the Baylor house until she heard Zeke laughing. She stormed to the doorway and swung it open.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan, get my kids. Zeke, I cannot believe you," Sharpay said, turning to leave.

"Sharpoop, wa— Ha, ha! I s… said Sharpoop again!" Zeke said drunkenly.

"No, Zeke, I'm not waiting. You have done the unforgivable. You don't get drunk while Prince and Princess are in your care! Do you know how much danger you put them in?!" Sharpay had started crying at the end of her rant. "I'm leaving."

Sharpay was almost out the door when she turned around to go back to where Zeke was.

"I forgot something," she said, slapping Zeke in his face.

**Ooh! Zeke is on drugs? Don't worry. *Everything is not what it seems.* Anyway, remember my new stories I'm going to start? **_**The Day We Fell Apart**_** is about Gabriella telling the story of how her and Troy got together and everything that led up to the day they fell apart. I'm trying to get every chapter to start with 'the day…', but I don't know if that's going to work. My other story is **_**Beauty in Walking Away**_** is challenging for me. There will be 4 books in the story (each book is named after a line from the chorus of the song), but each book should be less than 5 chapters long, so there'll be no more than 20 chapters. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!**

**.Daize **


	10. For the Love of Chase

ABC: After Birth Club

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C9: Chapter Nine

FTLOC: For the Love of Chase

Chad didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home because he would have to deal with Taylor. In situations like this, he'd usually go to Troy's, but he couldn't because Troy thought Chad was the one who told the whole school about the rooftop fight. Chad wasn't going over to Sharpay and Ryan's house because he wasn't that close to them.

He didn't really feel like shooting basketball. Chad knew he'd miss every shot. There was no point in wasting his time.

Chad didn't move from the spot he was standing in when Troy told him never to talk to him. He only moved to lean on the locker behind him.

Chad didn't realize it, but he had started crying. He's been best friends with Troy since they were in diapers. He remembered them being mad that they couldn't be on the basketball team when they started sixth grade. He recalled how excited they were when they found out they made the team and were starting for the first home game in seventh grade. He thought off how thrilled they were when they were voted captain and co-captain of the team in eighth grade.

He also remembered how nervous they were the first day of high school. It seemed as if they were babies among giants.

But what he thought of the most the day was they embarked on the journey called fatherhood. For them, they weren't fathers when they first held their children; it was when their girlfriends told them they were pregnant.

After his recent thought, he knew where he could go: his old bedroom.

He was reluctant to go because he knew his dad was home. Chad's dad got angrier at Chad quicker now that he was still in school and had a two month old son.

Chad left his spot in the hallway to go to his car. Once he got in, he drove in silence to his old house.

When he came in the door he noticed his dad wasn't home. His mom was in the kitchen washing dishes. She turned around to see who entered her house.

"Chad! I haven't seen you in a minute! It wouldn't hurt for you to come by sometime. I know you have a son and all, but that's no reason to— why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Chad just shook his head and went up the stairs to where he used to sleep. He opened the door and noticed everything was how it was before he moved in with Taylor. His bed still wasn't made, basketballs were scattered throughout the room, and his trophies were knocked over on his dresser.

This sight made him want to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to. He went in the room and closed the door. Chad walked over to his bed and laid down.

He still couldn't believe Taylor. After Chad stressed to Taylor how important it was to not tell anyone about the rooftop fight, she went ahead and did it anyway. That wasn't like her. He didn't know what got into her that made her do that.

Chad thought he might try to give Troy a call to try work things out. He got out his phone and called him.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. There was no answer.

"Hi!" he heard Troy say.

"I just wanted to call to—"

"You've reached Troy. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you… maybe. Unless you're Gabriella, then I'll definitely get back to you."

Chad was about to hang up. But he decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Troy. Um, we really need to talk. I think what went down was a huge misunderstanding. So… get back to me, please," Chad said. He tried not sound like he depressed, but it didn't work.

Chad knew he couldn't stay at his parent's home and avoid Taylor forever. Not only would he be avoiding Taylor, he'd also be avoiding his son. Chad loved Chase, and he couldn't stay away from him because of Taylor's mistake.

"Hi, Brad!" his mother shouted. Chad knew now was the time to go. It was getting dark and he didn't want to stay home with his dad's temper.

He reluctantly got off his bed and went for the front door. He mumbled goodbye to his mom (totally ignoring his dad) and left without another word.

The drive to Taylor's house was silent, too. He'd normally have his music blasting, but he didn't feel like rocking out. He didn't feel like doing anything.

He finally reached his house. He pulled up in the driveway and stopped. He turned the car off, but stayed in the car, trying to rehearse how he could talk to Taylor without getting in an argument.

15 minutes had passed when he got out of his car. He went in the house and headed straight for his room. He knew Taylor would be in there rocking Chase to sleep.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Taylor said. Chad could tell that she had been crying. "I didn't think you were coming home tonight. I thought I made you so angry, you'd not want to come for weeks."

"Taylor, we need to talk," Chad said.

Taylor took a deep breath. "I know."

"I don't know what encouraged you to tell the whole school about what happened on the roof, but you did, and ruined things for me and Troy."

"I don't know what told me to do that anyway. I… I wasn't myself," Taylor said.

"Troy doesn't even want to talk to me anymore because he's convinced that I was the one who told everyone since I was the only other person up there. We've been friends for forever, and now it's gone," Chad said.

"I feel real bad about it, Chad. I really do," Taylor said.

"I thought I was going to break up with you," Chad said.

Taylor felt tears coming to her eyes.

"But I realize that I can't do that because I love you. I know that if I end us, I'll end up regretting it. So we need to work this out. I know it'll be hard to get things back to the way they were, but we can do it. And please don't get mad if I keep something back from you and you here it from someone else, because at this moment and time, I can't trust you," Chad said.

Taylor was crying; her teardrops dropping onto Chase's sleeping cheeks.

"And it's not good for Chase to see us avoiding each other. So, for the love of Chase, can we work this out?" Chad asked. He had walked over to sit beside Taylor.

"No," Taylor answered. "We can't work this out for the love of Chase. We have to work this out for the love of us, because if the only reason we're trying to get through this is for Chase, then there's really nothing there between us."

Chad smiled. "I love you."

Taylor smiled back. "I love you, too."

**Awww! They made up! This is probably the darkest chapter I've written. The next chapter will be Troyella/Zekepay mostly. Look out for my 2 new stories (**_**The Day We Fell Apart**_** and **_**Beauty in Walking Away**_**) on July 21 (or as I like to call it, Demi Lovato Day!)**

**.Daize**


	11. Forgive and Forget

ABC: After Birth Club

-a Daymare Nightdream story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C10: Chapter Ten

FAF: Forgive and Forget

Two months had passed. Chad and Taylor were trying to work things out, surely but slowly. Chad felt he was keeping secrets from Taylor, which made him feel kind of distant from her.

Last month, in November, Kelsi and Ryan found out they were having a girl. Kelsi was excited, but Ryan was more excited because he could name their daughter what he wanted to name her. He had thought of the perfect name.

Sharpay was super angry at Zeke, and avoided all his phone calls. He called her every five minutes. Sharpay eventually got fed up and turned her phone off. She thought she completely avoided him until he showed up on her doorstep.

Sharpay opened the door, and tried to slam the door the shoot as soon as the opened it, because she didn't like what was standing on the other side.

Zeke stopped the door from closing. "Sharpay, can we talk?"

"No, we can't talk, Zeke. I still can't believe you would do that," Sharpay said.

"I know what happened and it's just one big misunderstanding," Zeke said.

"Misunderstanding? Zeke, there is nothing 'misunderstanding' about seeing you doing drugs in front of our children!" Sharpay yelled.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me," Zeke said.

"I saw you with my own two eyes," Sharpay said. "You were caught. Face it."

"You didn't see _me_, though. It was my cousin. We look exactly alike. It's freaky," Zeke said, laughing.

"Your cousin that looks exactly like you, Zeke? That's more unbelievable than a group of teenage wizards who live on some street in New York. That was the worst lie ever told," Sharpay said.

"Just open the door all the way and I can prove it to you," Zeke said.

Sharpay opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. Beside Zeke was somebody who looked like he could be Zeke's twin. Everything about him was the same as Zeke. The only difference was the eye color.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. This isn't Zeke's fault. Zeke was watching me so I wouldn't do drugs," his cousin said.

"Jake's a recovering addict," Zeke explained.

"When he went to the bathroom, I was just going to get a taste. I wasn't thinking about my baby cousins. Please forgive me," Jake pleaded.

Sharpay was silent.

"I'm getting help, though," Jake added.

"I forgive you, Jake. I just won't trust my kids around you," Sharpay laughed to hide the meanness behind her last statement.

Jake smiled. "I'm gonna head back to car."

"And I'm sorry, Zeke. I hope I didn't hurt you," Sharpay apologized.

"You didn't hurt me… much," Zeke said.

"Oh, and tell Jake I said sorry for slapping him," Sharpay said.

"What?" Zeke asked, lost.

"Nothing," Sharpay said quickly. "See you tonight? Prince and Princess miss you."

"You bet," Zeke said. With that, he left Sharpay's porch and headed to his car.

-----------

"Well, Mrs. Montez, looks like you're having a boy," the doctor said.

"Are you serious? That's what I wanted!" Gabriella said excitedly.

The doctor looked at Troy, who was holding a five-month old Miracle.

"You don't look too excited. Aren't you happy you're having a boy? I know I would," the doctor said.

"Just drop it, please," Gabriella said, outwardly showing she had sympathy for Troy.

_She still cares_, Troy thought, gently smiling.

The doctor started telling Gabriella something, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at Troy. She was thinking of the hurt she was putting Troy through. She's never seen Troy so low.

"You can go, now," the doctor said, excusing the family from the room.

They left the room, thanking him.

"Troy, I think we need to talk when we get home," Gabriella said. Her voice was quiet, just louder than a whisper.

"Okay," he said. Troy tried to not get his hopes up; Gabriella had already shot them down one time, and was liable to do it again.

The drive home was a quiet one. The only sound that could be heard were Miracle's snoring.

Gabriella was trying to think of what say to Troy to apologize for all the things she put him through.

Troy was trying to figure out what Gabriella wanted to talk to him about. He ruled out that she wanted to ask for forgiveness for the pain he endured because of her.

When they arrived home, Gabriella got Miracle out of the car seat while Troy opened the front door of the house.

Gabriella laid Miracle down in her crib, then went to the living room where Troy was sitting.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella started. _"Hi, Troy"? Really, Gabi?_ She thought.

"Hello, Gabriella," he replied, silently laughing.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about… I wanted to apologize."

Troy was appalled. His eyes widened; his mouth opened. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I was wrong for making you feel that way. For a while, you're weakness was my strength, which is totally evil."

"What took you so long to say 'I'm sorry'?" Troy said. "Did you like seeing me like that?"

"For a little while, I did. But— and this isn't an excuse— you really hurt me. When you said you can't love _my second child_, that hurt me. Especially the way you labeled the baby _my second child_ and not _our second child_. I know this baby isn't yours, but it meant a lot when you said you'd treat this baby like your own, then I found out it was a lie," Gabriella said.

"I should've been truthful with you from the beginning, but I knew it'd destroy you if I was," Troy said. "And I'm sorry. Sorry for saying those things. You think we can get things back to the way they were?"

"Absolutely," Gabriella said, smiling. "Just forgive and forget."

Troy smiled and leaned to kiss Gabriella, something he hasn't done in months.

"So what should we name _our_ son?" Gabriella asked when Troy was decimeters away from her lips.

Troy smiled in a 'you-know' way.

"He's not going to be a junior, so don't even go there."

Troy's face fell. Gabriella shot his hopes down, but this time, he could live with it.

**There it is! Everything's okay... for now. And don't forget about my other stories: The Day We Fell Apart and Beauty in Walking Away. They've been added to many Favorite Stories and Story Alerts lists, but they had no reviews! So review, please! BTW: School starts in a little bit (BOO! YOU STINK!) so updates will probably be on the weekends, mainly Saturday. Enjoy!**

**-Daymare Nightdream (previously Headstrong Crazii Daize)**


	12. Christmas Surprises Part I

ABC: After Birth Club

-a Daymare Nightdream story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: The babies are finally born, but that doesn't mean the drama is over. Troy starts thinking marrying Gabriella was a mistake, Taylor has trust issues with Chad, and Sharpay's step-dad's seeking revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C11: Chapter Eleven

CSP1: Christmas Surprises- Part I

"Come on, Miracle! Wake up! You're friends are here. They're waiting on you so they can open their Christmas presents," Gabriella said, lightly shaking her daughter.

Miracle slowly opened her eyes, and let out a small cry.

"Oh, no," Gabriella said in her baby voice. "Not that little six month old!"

"Let me see her," Troy said, walking into the room. "I found a tickle spot."

"A tickle spot? I tickled every inch of her little body and she hasn't laughed one bit!" Gabriella said.

She handed Miracle to Troy. Miracle smiled big when she was in her daddy's hands. "Hey, Miracle! Are you ticklish today?" He lifted her arm in the air and wiggled his finger in her armpit.

"Ha, ha!" she laughed.

"Let me do it," Gabriella said, tickling her daughter the same way.

Miracle just stared at Gabriella like she did nothing. Then she pointed to her, signifying she wanted her mom to hold her. As soon as Gabriella had Miracle in her hands, Miracle looked down and started rubbing Gabriella's stomach.

"Only four more months," Troy said, smiling. Troy started to like the idea of having a son, even if he wasn't his.

"Speaking of that, we need to think of names," Gabriella said.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella cut him off.

"I already told you, Troy, that he's not going to be named after you."

"Why not?" Troy whined.

"Because I want him to be his own man. If he's a Jr., he'll feel like he has to live up to the Troy Bolton name," Gabriella responded.

"That's a good answer," Troy mumbled. "Well, what do you want to name him?"

"I don't know. Something that'll go along with Miracle," Gabriella said.

"Like Majestic?" Troy joked.

"Hey, that could work," Gabriella said.

"No, no, no. I was only kidding. You don't want a son name Majestic. A _son_, as in _boy_, _male_, named _Majestic_," Troy said.

"I guess you're right," Gabriella reluctantly agreed.

"What's going on in there!?" Sharpay yelled.

"We're coming! Troy and I were talking," Gabriella said, putting Miracle on the ground.

"About what?" Taylor asked.

"What we should name this," she pointed to her stomach.

"What'd you decide?" Chad asked.

"Nothing yet. Troy suggested 'Majestic', but—"

"'Majestic'? Troy, have you gone mad?" Zeke laughed.

"I was joking when I said that, and Gabriella knows it," Troy said. They all started laughing.

"Why is Miracle still at the bedroom door?" Taylor asked.

"She doesn't wanna crawl. She's been on her knees for a couple of weeks, but she hasn't moved an inch," Troy said.

"She scoots, though, and that gets her places very quickly," Gabriella said.

"Be happy. Prince and Princess started crawling last week and they have been driving me crazy! Ryan told me they were already trying to walk!" Sharpay complained.

"Where is Ryan, anyway?" Chad asked.

"Him and Kelsi wanted time alone. I don't know what for. They should be over soon," Sharpay responded.

"Are we going to wait for them to go ahead and open presents?" Gabriella asked.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I guess it's them," Troy said, answering the door. "Whoa, Kelsi! That's belly's sticking out there isn't it?"

"I will be glad when May comes," she said, waddling through the door.

"Hey, Ryan," Troy said as he came through the door with bags of gifts.

"Where's Chase?" Taylor asked Chad.

Chad looked around and saw him scooting towards the den at the back of the house.

"He's back there. Come with me to get him," Chad said.

"Why do I have to go?" Taylor asked.

Chad didn't reply. He just grabbed her hand and led her towards their son.

"What're they doing?" Sharpay asked. She looked at Prince and saw him put something in his mouth. She dived in the floor and dug into his mouth until she found a leaf form the Christmas tree. "Ew, Prince, that's disgusting. Eat something prettier next time."

"Sharpay, I have to talk to you about something," Zeke whispered in her ear. "Come down the hall with me."

Zeke grabbed Princess and Sharpay picked up Prince and walked down the hall.

"Where'd everybody go?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad, Taylor, and Chase went in the den; Zeke, Sharpay, Prince, and Princess went down the hall," Troy said.

"Wonder why?" Gabriella asked.

"If I were you, I'd cover Miracle's ears unless you want her to go deaf," Ryan said.

"I'll cover your ears," Troy told Gabriella.

"Why? What's going on?" Gabriella asked. "Kelsi, do you know what's going on, 'cause I don't wanna be the clueless one…"

"I clueless, too, Gabi… What _is_ going on?"

At that time, two bloodcurdling, glass breaking, sound barrier breaking screams were heard.

"Yes!" they said.

Sharpay came running up the hall jumping up and down with tears running down her face.

Taylor sped out of the den, tripping on everything in the way as she confronted the others.

"He proposed!" they said at the same time. "I'm getting married! We're getting married!"

Gabriella and Kelsi jumped over to Sharpay and Taylor and began hopping in the air in excitement.

"Girls," Troy and Ryan said, shaking their head.

"Yeah, no, that's okay, you can leave the twins down here with me. I'll _carry them both_ up the hall," Zeke said sarcastically.

"Oh, Zeke! I'd get you told if I weren't so excited!" Sharpay yelled, hugging him tightly.

Prince and Princess looked at each other with a 'what's-gotten-into-them?' look on their face.

Chad came from out of the den with Chase jumping and laughing. He fed off of other peoples' happiness.

"Chad, I love you!" Taylor screamed, giving him a big hug. She kissed Chase's soft cheeks.

"I'm so excited, Troy. Aren't you, too?" Gabriella asked.

"Not as excited as you, but excited nonetheless," he said.

"Okay, girls," Gabriella said, interrupting the loudness. "You know what this means," she made a mysterious look. Sharpay caught the look Gabriella was giving and made same face to Taylor, who made the same face to Kelsi, who smiled.

"Wedding planning!" they danced down the hall in laughter.

"Guess we're stuck with the kids," Troy said.

**Yay! Marriage is in the air! So part one of Christmas Surprises is a happy one! But that doesn't mean part two is! I'll probably post part two Monday (maybe even earlier). School starts Tuesday (unfortunately), so that means I'll only have the weekends to update on. I haven't forgotten about my 2 new stories, I'm just wondering if I did something wrong with them. I'll update those, too, but if the next doesn't get reviews, I'll consider deletion (I'm not threatening you, I'm just informing you). Enjoy!**

**-Daymare Nightdream **


	13. Update

Hey Fanfictioners! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but I've been super busy with homework and things like that. I've also been trying to think of some other things to happen in the story, but I can't think of anything (darn you writer's block!!!!). If you have any ideas, PM me or put it in a review. From now on, updates will be farther apart (hopefully not months apart) because I got a job. I think after I finish ABC, I'll take a break from Fanfiction so I can focus on my other stories (the non-fanfiction ones), but I'll still read and review. Don't forget to PM me ideas for ABC!

-Daymare Nightdream


End file.
